


A Heart at the End of the World

by raguii



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dystopia, Android Chanyeol, Androids, Angst, Hopeful Ending, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:28:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25177669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raguii/pseuds/raguii
Summary: When Chanyeol felt lips against his for the first time, his heart beat for the first time too.
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 3
Kudos: 26
Collections: Challenge #4 — Into the Future





	A Heart at the End of the World

Chanyeol woke up at night, rain droplets falling incessantly on his cracked skin.

He was relieved to notice not all his parts had been destroyed, or he wouldn’t be feeling the rain on his cheek otherwise. Unfortunately, he couldn’t feel anything else besides that, the system in the rest of his body was useless, making it impossible to move his limbs in any way. His vision wasn’t in perfect state either, but he still managed to distinguish the silhouettes of multiple garbage and trash piles surrounding him.

The electric network in his head took a bit of time processing what he was seeing, but in the end Chanyeol understood where he was. The place where all the ones like him ended up in.

_Do not worry Chanyeol, there are many more like you with us. You have a purpose, like them. You will help us. Don’t you think that’s a wonderful thing? You are capable of things we couldn’t dream of doing, and you get to go peacefully too, unlike us._

He had believed it too. Chanyeol had been content during the time he spent in the laboratory, being examined and helping the doctors around. The woman in charge would say sweet words to him, how he was special, how he was a valuable piece that would make humanity move forward.

That was true, until the android proved to fail their expectations and was put in the trash dump where all the others were. It was finally his time to die in the same place.

Chanyeol closed his eyes. He understood that the human doctors couldn’t help it, they were desperate, always desperate to bring back humanity to the state it was before, before the nuclear war and the lack of resources had wiped out almost 98% of the population on earth. He understood the ones like him were the key to develop this plan, he just wished they hadn’t given him the possibility of feeling.

The rain kept falling on his cheek, and he remembered when he first met Kyungsoo.

It had been raining like this too that day. Chanyeol had been out of the laboratory just a couple of days and Kyungsoo’s father, a doctor like the others, had to calm him down when he felt overwhelmed at feeling the rain for the first time.

His system had been perfectly capable of handling it, he just had been too surprised at the new sensation. The old man had smiled to him, told him he couldn’t tell the difference between him and a human child.

There had been a lot of differences though, otherwise he wouldn’t have been discarded as another failed prototype. But the more time he spent with Kyungsoo and his father at home, the easier it became to forget the differences that made him artificial.

“Chanyeol!”

That was Kyungsoo’s voice. He wondered where he was in that moment, if someone had already told him that the laboratory had made the decision that Kyungsoo’s family couldn’t keep the android anymore.

The shorter boy had promised him one night that no one would break them apart. Chanyeol could tell he was hiding something, not his destruction exactly, because he already knew the laboratory would come back for him one day. He didn’t ask him what it was though, Kyungsoo’s arms had been warm around him, and the special and unique feeling in his chest the action provided him fogged his funcionality.

“Chanyeol! Where are you?”

_I love you Chanyeol._

Chanyeol didn’t want to think about Kyungsoo coming to see his last moments. The shorter boy would just suffer more so why would he do that? If tears could fall from his eyes, he would be crying in anguish now, like the characters in the books Kyungsoo used to show him.

If he wasn’t meant to be a human, why did they give him these feelings? Why would they tear him apart from Kyungsoo and prolong his agony in this dark and lonely place? For the first time in his short life, Chanyeol wanted to scream, scream until his system stopped working completely.

“Chanyeol!”

The voice was near him now, and in the next second Kyungsoo’s face was above him, his figure drenched. Chanyeol was sure he was crying, even if it was difficult to tell because of the rain.

“I found you! I was so scared you…that I wouldn’t make it in time” He spoke loudly and desperately over the deafening sound around them. Chanyeol wanted to hold him, wanted to tell him he loved him too. He hadn’t understood what that meant before but now he knew.

He saw Kyungsoo’s lips moving but his hearing was worse now, he couldn’t hear what he was saying. He was gesticulating and clutching something in his hand, while Chanyeol felt himself losing consciousness more and more with every second.

In the brink of death, he wished he had more time, he wished he could do all those things people in love do in the books. He wished he asked Kyungsoo what he was hiding from him that time.

When he opened his eyes again, Kyungsoo’s wet face was clear again in front of him. He was smiling from ear to ear, and Chanyeol felt his hands against his chest anchoring him in the present, a starless dark sky looking back at him from above.

When Chanyeol felt lips against his for the first time, his heart beat for the first time too.


End file.
